


Antidote

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Mafia Boss and A College Student, A Psycho by Default, Angst, Captive, Coercion, College Life, Crossdressing, D/s undertones, Dark Love, Dark Romance, Death, Dominant Behavior, Drama, Dubious Consent, Escape, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Illegal Activities, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia Association, Mafia Life, Mafias, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Punishment, Unprotected Sex, Violence, kidnap, mafia, submissive behavior, use of guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: This was it. This was how fate had decided that Chanyeol would die. He should've seen it coming from a mile away, and yet, he hadn't. Now he was bleeding out on the pavement beneath his body from a gunshot wound to his right side. And he had been left that way for some time now.The cool night air was the only remnant of life's existence besides his cold hard breathing as he fought through the pain. His sight was already starting to blur over, fogging up his eyes with hazy darkness. All was quiet. Until it wasn't.A soft effeminate male voice cried out in shock, when someone finally approached him, after such a long time, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"The soft voice cried out in clear panic after this stranger assessed the damage caused by his wounds, "No! Don't speak. Come on, I can help you back at my apartment."Chanyeol can almost make out the face of the person that is helping as he is helped to stand on his own feet again. The other male was so small in stature with a delicate face and beauteous features. His small effeminate hands held him as much as he could muster, because Chanyeol was a heavy load now that he was up on his own two feet.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	1. |One||Fated|

The day had started like any other day. Morning rays blanketed the clear blue sky in its radiant light. And like always, Park Chanyeol was a very busy man when it came to his business, which was the Phoenix Mafia Crime Syndicate. Admittedly, he is the best of the very best when it comes down to the dark world he was raised in.

Although, lately he was dealing with the fulminant nuisance of a pitiful little upstart in his part of town. Little boys trying to play their hand in the big leagues, like his ol' man used to say back when he was still alive and ruling over his empire with an iron fist. Still, it was a well known truth. There was no doubt about it.

That is why Chanyeol found himself trying to do something about them before things got completely out of hand- far out of his control. He set up a meeting with their head people by the time night fell, taking only a few of his own men with him for assurance to the meet up, not knowing that one of his own had the audacity to betray him. Oh, but he found out when a bullet was lodge in to his body all of a sudden before the meeting could actually get started. It was clear to him then that these people were mere amateurs waving guns around all willy-nilly. They were fools who would pay dearly with their very last breath.

Even so, he still had managed to kill his betrayer and marked the upstarts as his next causalities- targets. They will not escape him. None of the lot. He would make sure they all suffered greatly. Especially since he had previously decided that he would give them a chance to become apart of his lucrative business, except everything he did was like a hard slap returned to his face. A disrespect that he now cannot so easily look over. They will all surely pay like it had been stated before.

Still. This was it. This was how fate had decided that Chanyeol would die. He should've seen it coming from a mile away, and yet, he hadn't. Now he was bleeding out on the pavement beneath his body from a gunshot wound to his right side. And he had been left that way for some time now.

The cool night air was the only remnant of life's existence besides his cold hard breathing as he fought through the pain. His sight was already starting to blur over, fogging up his eyes with hazy darkness. All was quiet. Until it wasn't.

A soft effeminate male voice cried out in shock, when someone finally approached him, after such a long time, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

The soft voice cried out in clear panic after this stranger assessed the damage caused by his wounds, "No! Don't speak. Come on, I can help you back at my apartment."

Chanyeol can almost make out the face of the the person that is helping him as he is helped to stand on his own feet again. The other male was so small in stature with a delicate face and beauteous features. His small effeminate hands held him as much as he could muster, because Chanyeol was a heavy load now that he was up on his own two feet. At the same time, he allows the boy to lug him back to his apartment where he will mostly remain until the very next morning.

He goes in and out of consciousness as he lays upon the boy's bed. Only letting out a few grunts of pain here and there when his wound is taken care of by small nimble fingers. His eyes are still clouded over, however his hearing is fine, so he listens to the other boy as he lets him know what he is doing to him as he does it.

"I've taken something metal out of your wound, to which I can assume is a bullet of some kind, but I won't. I am cleaning the wound with peroxide. And now I am only cauterizing the edges of your wound in order for me to stitch you up without allowing anymore unnecessary blood to flow from out of it." To which the other male does just that with a grimace in place over his comely face the whole time he worked.

He could feel the tiny bubbles of the peroxide cleaning out his wound. The heat from the wound the moment it is cauterized and smell of burnt flesh fresh in the surrounding air. As well as the little pricks of the needle going in and out of his skin, sealing the open wound back up.

"You're just lucky that two of my very bestfriends are in the medical field and forced me to buy a medical emergency kit with max lessons as well or you might not have survived the night at all." the boy continued on, endearingly reprimanding him as he does. A glare within the depths of his eyes whilst he gently takes care of him.

And the way the other male angrily chastises him makes Chanyeol unexpectedly laugh. Well, as least try to laugh, because laughing doesn't come easily with the sizeable wound he now sports in his side. No, he doesn't laugh. He grunts out in pain instead for it and gets scolded in counter for it once again.

"Stop that! You're only hurting and overexerting yourself when you do that." the other boy frowns at him once more, making sure his wound is properly covered up with bandages from out of the medical emergency kit before he stands up to leave the bedroom.

The boy finally returns with a new bowl of water and a wash cloth. He sits down on the other side of the bed next to Chanyeol, dipping the cloth in to the water. Slowly, he brings the cloth over to his forehead, pressing the moistened fabric to his calmy flesh. It is only at that moment that he realizes how sick he has become, because he can't tell the difference between the cloth's temperature and his own in the slightest.

Nonetheless, he ignores all of that, falling asleep under the boy's gentle administrations whilst the boy begins to soothe him asleep with his soft whispery singing. And by the rays of the sun the next morning, he is feeling much better than he did before. So he moves upon the bed which he still rests on and sluggishly sits up. Next to him the boy still quietly and peacefully sleeps.

To which, Chanyeol takes a bit of his time taking in the appearance of his rescuer since he could not the previous night with the condition he was in. The boy was younger than him, in visual aspect. Though, it could not have been by less than a few years or more. He had fine eyebrows with pretty-pretty feline-like doe eyes set beneath them and full ebon colored eyelashes lining the lids of his almond shaped eyes. A cute little nose is set underneath all that along with a pair of soft looking lush pink lips.

He had gorgeous dark chocolate tinged ear-length hair. And his body was more slender in form and tiny in comparison to his own. He wasn't all that tall like he had established earlier on after he had first met his would be savior when the boy had first helped him to his feet again.

All in all, he found that the boy fit perfectly at his side. Where he will remain for the rest of their existence. The boy just didn't know it yet. Though, soon he will come to fully understand what it meant to be compensated by the Phoenix King, because the King now had a brand new game plan in his mind.


	2. |Two||Abducted|

Chanyeol sat back and watched- let the cards in his hand fall where they may. This world was his no matter how light or how dark it was. And no measly pitiful band of crooks were ever going come in to his territory to take it from him. It would be a frosty day in the underworld before he ever let that happen. This is his goddamn empire. He built it up from scratch with his very own blood, sweat, and tears.

So like a bulldozing tractor, he quickly yet stealthily takes down his enemy's underlings. Here and there, a little bit, over time. Just enough to mess up a few of their supposed boss's ambitious plans. Enough to let him acknowledge who he had actually tried to strew over in his aspirant endeavours.

His face is a mask of pure retribution while his dark eyes holds in his mirthful smirk from within them. Chanyeol is a man that always gets his own way no matter the cost. And right now, Chanyeol wants numerous heads on pikes and bodies burned to ashes at his feet. Wants none of their people, their hope, their future to remain- to exist any longer, in his world.

He wants them gone. A total gang wipeout. And that's exactly what he achieves in the long run. Now the masses will know not to try and cross him again. The Phoenix King always raises from the flames of his ashes, over and over again. No one can deny that truth. It is set in stone. Always has been since the very beginning.

It is a harsh truth the man that tried to kill him learns soon enough once he is the one facing his own demise. Chanyeol tells him of his ordeal after the man had shot him that night. Where his deadly wound was on his body. Lets him know how he survived from it. Allows him the privilege of knowing how his wound was treated and whom it was treated by.

In the end, Chanyeol even thanked him for allowing him to meet this person right before the man gets a slug embedded in between the eyes. He takes special care of the body afterwards, making sure that the other rival gangs and mafias know not to fuck with him or his trade ever again. The warning is loud enough for law enforcement themselves to know to back out and keep away from the Phoenix empire as well. And to celebrate his clear victory over all of his adversaries, Chanyeol sends his men out to fetch his unflawed immaculate savior.

Baekhyun was on his way home from school, tired from a long day of tedious leactures. His hands hurt from taking so many notes in one day. And to make matters worse, he still had to prepare dinner for himself.

Also considering the fact that he couldn't even afford to have takeout on the wage he was making at his part-time job. Which was at the cafe near his college's campus grounds. Thankfully enough for him, he doesn't have to work at the cafe tonight at all. As per usual, this was the sad solitary life of a mundane college student. And he totally hates it, most days anyway.

His mind wonders back upon the man that he'd helped all those weeks back. He wonders what the man is doing right then. If he is okay. Or if he actually went to see a doctor that would take better care of his wounds for him.

He tells himself that he was not thinking about the man because of how handsome he truly was. Reminds himself that he is not blushing from the mere thought of the handsome man. That his face is slightly reddening because of how tired he is from being in school most of the day.

He hurriedly shuffles inside of his apartment, placing his backpack near the front door after locking it behind him. Tiredly, Baekhyun trudges his way to his bedroom, heading in to the bathroom next to it in order for him to peacefully relieve himself. He does just that, washing his hands straight afterwards.

Directly after that, he makes his way over to his kitchen to cook his evening meal when the doorbell sounds in his ears. A confused frown takes sudden recourse upon his face as it continues to sound in the quiet atmosphere of his apartment. No one should be at his home right now. His friends were busy with their work. Nor did he know anyone else in the neighborhood that very well either.

So he slowly goes over to his front door to answer it, treading on cautious feet. Opening the door, he finds two men impeccably dressed in suits of all black, save for the white shirts they wore beneath the suit jacket and black ties. He stares the men down in clear suspicion and bewilderment, not understanding why they were standing at his front door, in the slightest.

He couldn't, for the life of him, understand who would've sent these men to his apartment. Or if they were at the wrong apartment in the first place. That is, until one of the men calls out his full birth name to him and a sense of foreboding and dread stirs within the depths that is known as his stomach.

To which, Baekhyun instantly feels the rush of nausea from it. And only then does it dawn on him that these men were either looking for the man he had save's life or they were that man's very own men, after the one who didn't say a single word to him chooses that very moment to knock him out. The man bodily picks him up and carries him outside to the awaiting limousine while the other one sends in a team to take care of the kid's apartment.

In the meantime, Chanyeol stood by the massive glass window of his office space, awaiting the notice of his most treasured prize. Tonight, he would relax and brood in the afterglow of his immense triumph with his honorable trophy at his side. Yes, the beautiful Byun Baekhyun will be all his. And he didn't have long to wait when one of his subordinates finally came in to the office bearing the news of Baekhyun's arrival. A guileful smirk plays against his handsome features as he greedily takes in this new, yet at the same time, perfectly awaited information.

Straight off, he leaves the confines of his office after dismissing his foot soldier, once he allots him with the confirmation of where the younger boy has been currently placed within his home. And so, he heads in that very direction with well-defined ease. To which, he finally arrives to the bedroom that Baekhyun has been placed in. At this point, Chanyeol enters the room to find out that the boy is fast asleep upon the huge massive sized bed, making sure that the bedroom door is closed and locked behind him after he has stepped in to the room.

On slow quiet feet, Chanyeol treads over to the bed to be at the unconscious Baekhyun's side. So once he is near the slumbering boy enough, he sits down upon the bed beside him. And in the silence of the bedroom, he can take in the boy's unfaltering breathing while he steadily sleeps in peace.

He reaches out a hand to caress the side of Baekhyun's soft-skinned face, happy to finally be reunited with his most beloved rescuer. The boy flinches a bit beneath his touch before settling back in to sleep once again, a cute little frown scrunching up his face when he does it. And from this fact alone, Chanyeol knows that the boy doesn't like to be touched when he is trying to get some semblance of sleep.

Though, ignoring this realization, he uses his other hand to pull Baekhyun painstakingly up in to his awaiting arms. Holding the slumbering boy closer to his own broad form, which instantly calms the nerves suddenly swelling up inside the pit of his stomach down, now that the unconscious boy is his. Or he will be soon enough.

Chanyeol has no fear that the boy will wake up before the allotted time, because of the way he was knocked out to his unconsciousness in the first place. Although, Chanyeol wondered how Baekhyun will react to him once he realizes that the man he'd saved life is the one that had him abducted and brought back to his very own mansion. It plagued his curiosity just a tadbit.

Still, in regard of this notion, soon both he and Baekhyun will learn the outcome of such a rare event, because he has never kidnapped a future lover before. Nor will he ever do so again in the future, because the boy slumbering within his arms would- will be his one and only lover and personal abductee. He will most definitely make sure of it.

Baekhyun snuggled warmly and unwittingly up against his body. In which, the adorable sight brought a soft arrant smile to Chanyeol's closed lips at the warm feel of him. He drew the boy in tighter up against him, placing a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head before he finally releases him from his hold. Aside from that, he places Baekhyun back down upon the bed, situating him in a much more comfortable position upon the bed underneath the warm duvet.

Chanyeol leans down over him in order to press a sweet gentle kiss upon the sleeping boy's forehead. After standing straight up once again, he gazes down at Baekhyun one last time. Immediately after that, he turns away from the bed in order for him to leave the bedroom's inner dwellings, because Chanyeol still had many things to set up in preparation for when Baekhyun would finally awaken.


	3. |Three||Coveted|

Baekhyun woke up in surrounding sheets made of the finest ivory-white fabric he had ever felt. It was most likely some sort of silk or satin fibre. He wasn't so sure. He just knew that he was not lying upon his own bed. Nor was he in his own bedroom.

How does he know all that when he has barely woken up yet, you ask? The answer is that the bedroom was ten times the original size of his own. And at the mere knowledge of that, Baekhyun sits up in bed with frazzled eyes, glancing around the entire bedroom for an indicator of where he might actually be.

That is when his gaze is taken completely over by the person standing in the entry way of the massive size bedroom's door staring back at him. Shock crosses over his beautiful face once Baekhyun takes full recognition of the man standing there in actuality. He finds that his heart is beating way too fast with frantic anticipation and unrestrained adrenaline as recognition of the man watching him wholly takes over him, because this man was the very same person he had helped all those weeks back. The same man that had disappeared on him the very next morning as if he hadn't nearly escaped his death that previous night without his help.

Immediately, in light of this, the man finally speaks to him, breaking the steadily brewing silence between them, "It is my pleasure to meet you once again, Byun Baek Hyun."

"How- how do you know my name? What- what's going on? Why am I here?" Baekhyun stammered out slightly in shock at the fact the man he had in fact rescued all those weeks prior even knew his literal birth name in the first place when he had factually never even told it to the man during the duration of their first actual talk.

Okay, so it was more on the agrument and the scolding scale than an exact polite conversation. Apart from this fact though, Baekhyun still considers it a first real conversation between the two of them on his own terms. No matter what the man might say to or feel about that notion.

"Because as a man in my line of work, I make it my business to know everything about the people that I let get close to me. Plus, I have acquired you to the domain of my home, for the time being." Chanyeol's voice hardened a few degrees whilst he spoke to the boy again, sending a chill of iciness up and down Baekhyun's spine and slight frame as he does.

"What? But why? I don't understand. What is your line of work?" Baekhyun frowned in decipherable confusion as he took in the Mafioso's words, because he didn't understand why learning about who he truly was had anything to do with the man bringing him to the inner confines of his home. He just didn't understand it at all.

Chanyeol pointedly declared in order to clarify the befuddled boy's new position by his side perfectly to him, "Well then, let me make this situation very clear for you, Baekhyun. You belong to me now. It is a simple idealization. You know about a certain vulnerability of mine. And regrettably for you, or rather fortuitously for you, I should say, my inopportune weakness is your gain. As well as it is for any of my long standing adversaries, because I am the Phoenix King, Boss of the Phoenix Mafia Crime Syndicate."

"But- but I don't know even what you are talking about! I don't know anything about you. I don't even know your name. All I wanted to do that night we first met was help you out of a very bad situation. As I can recall, you were in a very bad way that night. And besides those facts, nobody owns Byun Baek Hyun; I own myself, thank you very much, your majesty!" Baekhyun irascibly exclaimed with arrant aggravation in his voice when he spoke to the other male again, taking in this new information that has been allotted to him by the infamous Mafia Boss. All the same, he was nobody's property to claim and own! Not even this man's! He belonged to himself!

Nonetheless, Baekhyun had heard a few horrifying rumors about the Phoenix Mafia Crime Syndicate before, at the same time he knew next to nothing about their so called leader, the Phoenix King himself. And so he paled just a little bit at the realization that the other male, he was currently talking to, was a man of such a dangerous variety and backing. Standing.

Despite having this knowledge in his mind now, Baekhyun was determined to not ever be afraid of the man, because he had no real reason to be. He has never wronged this man before in his young life or his insidious criminal syndicate in the slightest degree. So he knew that he was safe from the man's fiery wrath. For now at least.

Chanyeol agreed with him a bit on that note, and in the same point he expressed his growing sediment with the boy in counter, "Yes, I know, because that night was my only weak point during my entire reign over my empire. And you, unfortunately, know about it. So now, like I have stated before, you belong to me. Or do I have to mark Park Chan Yeol all over your young pretty-pretty body, until you get an ingrained full understanding of the word owner, Byun Baek Hyun."

Baekhyun asked, glaring at him quizzically with eyes full of suspicion and crystalline mistrust as he continued to question the elder male, "I don't care who you really are! What makes you think that you will ever own me, you impenitent jerk! No, don't answer that. I've had enough of you for one evening already. Now move out of my way, because I am leaving this place right now. You and your little situational weakness be damned!"

The Mafia Boss sibilated to show his clear-cut frustration with the boy before him, "Why can't you understand that I am trying my damnest to protect you, Baekhyun!"

"And why the hell do I need protection from the likes of you in the first place, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun razzed in turn, spitefully hissing out the man's name as he spits it out. Not really caring if the man was frustated with him in the slightest degree, because if this imbecile thought that he was going to stay with him, consequently Chanyeol, would be in for a very rude awakening, very soon. Byun Baek Hyun was nobody's property or protection case!

"Someone most likely followed me after I left your apartment the very next morning, after you had saved my life that prior night. And I can't take the chance that they would hurt you just to get back at me. It would weight too heavily on my conscious, since that very night that I met you, you were the only subject matter constantly swirling around in my mind. Always. Every single day of my every waking hour. It was only you, Baekhyun. And now you have to take some sort of responsibility for that, because as much as you belong to me, I belong to you in turn." The Mafioso gallantly explicated, trying to give an explanation for his recent maneuvers to the confounded and infuriated boy that is now under his ever faithful protection. And hopefully under his desirous attentions soon enough as well.

Byun Baek Hyun was never going to leave his side. Ever. Or at all. If he has anything to say about it. In which he does.

Baekhyun disparaged on a stammer, grimacing back at the idiotic moron that was still standing over him in his tall height, a blush dusting over his pretty-pretty shocked face, "But- but you don't even know me at all, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol said in resolve, not affected by the boy's inquisitive line of questioning in the least bit, but he gladly took in the boy's beautiful reddening face, "And I want to do just that, Baekhyun. Nevertheless, it's too dangerous to do it out in the open like a normal couple right now."

Baekhyun nosily probed the elder male for some information about his personal life with a quirked eyebrow, openly judging the Mafia Boss, "Why? Are you married and trying to cheat on your beloved spouse with me, Park Chan Yeol?"

Chanyeol defended his true single status, therefore deciding that he would likewise tease Baekhyun just a bit with the actual thought of marrying him, "What! No! I am not married! And even if I were to ever get married, it would most likely be to you, Baekhyun. Ah, Park Baek Hyun does have a nice ring to it. Doesn't it, my sweet Baekkie?"

"Yah- yah! That's not even funny, Park Chan Yeol. Never joke about marriage. Especially not my own, because I take the very idea of marriage very seriously." Baekhyun blushed under his teasing gaze once again, admonishing the Mafioso for bringing up such a ludicrous idea, because a man like Chanyeol could never be someone that he would actually marry in real life. No matter how handsome or suave the man truly was. He took who he would most definitely marry in to very serious account. And Park Chan Yeol will never ever be it! Byun Baek Hyun was very sure of it.

Chanyeol chuckled in retort of the abrupt sounds of hunger emerging from the boy's greedy stomach when it grumbled abruptly, interrupting their sweet infectious bantering, "And it seems like your stomach takes the idea of food very seriously as well."

Baekhyun hissed at him with a frown, an embarrassed blush reddening up his entire face for the final time as he speaks to the latter once more, "Oh, shut up and just feed me already, Dumbo."

Chanyeol said, a hint of tease within his tone, giving out another mirthful chuckle, before leading the boy out of the bedroom, after Baekhyun had finally gotten down from off the large sized bed, "Right this way, Ma'am."

To which, Chanyeol lead the boy to his mansion's large kitchen where one of his top chefs had already prepared a nice healthy breakfast for the Mafia Boss and his special newly acquired arrival. They sat down at the kitchen island together, choosing to instead eat in complete silence since they had already enjoyed such a long rigorous chat early on in the morning. And all throughout their entire morning meal, Baekhyun kept giving Chanyeol shy little unsure glances with a brightly reddening face every time he is caught looking at the man. Which, of course, the Mafioso pretended not to notice too much. All the while, happily preening beneath the boy's beautiful wary gaze.

After they were officially done with breaking their fast, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a grand tour of his new home. However, only in the places that he felt was appropriate or befitting for the boy's pretty-pretty brown eyes ever to see up close. And as they walked through the whole mansion, Baekhyun made sure to comment on anything and everything that took his interests, just to try and greatly annoy the proud gloating giant. Though, none of what he had said seemed to really bother the strangerly calm Mafia Boss. Much to Baekhyun's apparent disappointment.


	4. |Four||Trapped|

Life was different. Odd. Strange. And Baekhyun was utterly tired of it. He desired to be free. Wanted his freedom. Craved it back. Though, much to his disappointment, Chanyeol made that wish seem like a very distant dream somehow. He is watched around the clock, constantly. He isn't allowed to wonder off anywhere on the estate without Chanyeol's express permission.

Despite this fact, he did find that one of the mansion's many bathrooms had a window in it when he went exploring the place on his own once he had obtained that permission, his guard trailing behind him all the while. A fact to which, he kept to himself. Still, Baekhyun felt just like a prisoner or the spoils of a long standing war somehow. And he hated it.

Not to mention that Chanyeol's overbearing ways almost made him regret helping the Mafioso the night they had first met in turn. Not that the other male hadn't tried to make up for it by giving him anything and everything he literally asked for. Except for his much appreciated freedom back. Even though Chanyeol did spend a majority of his free time with him where he could find the time to do so. And every morning he would find the elder male within his bed with his large strong arms held tightly around his lithe waist whilst he deeply slept bodily wrapped around him.

Every single time. I mean, at first it was a little bit cute to Baekhyun, in that same point, slowly over time it became completely and utterly annoying to him in the end. Not to mention the fact that it was overly invasive. Every time he found that Chanyeol had done it, he would manage to kick him right on to the cold hard floor in utmost retaliation for good measure.

In contrast, for Baekhyun, it was clearly therapeutic. Especially since it made the Mafioso frown up at him from the floor every single time that he did it to him. However, that only gave Chanyeol the perfect incentive to just tackle him to the bed and tickle him all over in counter as his response to the bounderish treatment of his slumbering person. And like any other morning the same situation occurred, only this time, the day would be completely rearranged, because Chanyeol's business called for him to be away for awhile.

Still, for Baekhyun, Chanyeol leaving the mansion was a reprieve if he ever knew how to spot one, because the elder male hardly ever left him alone inside of the mansion with only a few trusted guards at his side to clearly watch over him in the slightest degree. No, Chanyeol always made sure he was home if the situation he was facing allotted him to be. Save for this time around, he could not initially manage to do so.

He had to take care of a few things in person. So he had no choice but to leave Baekhyun home alone and he was beyond pissed about it. That is how Baekhyun found himself in Chanyeol's private office with the latter grimacing at him. Chanyeol was leaning back in his expensive made black leather chair, staring straight at Baekhyun whilst he blushed in rushing fear, his heart beating a million miles per second. Wondering if this is the day that Chanyeol has personally chosen to become his last, because of his constant refusal of the man.

That is, until Chanyeol actually began speaking to him, "Do you know why I have asked for you to come see me, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun spoke back in turn, confusion written upon his face when he does, "No, I do not."

Chanyeol simplistically stated, carefully eyeing the younger male's response to what he had to say, "I will be leaving the mansion right after we conclude our little chat."

Baekhyun asked on a soft murmur, not yet realizing the gravity of his new predicament at all, "And how long do you plan on being gone from home, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol answered in counter, observing the younger male's face once it filled up with clean-cut indignation at his commanding words, "It all depends on the behaviour of my business associates. Speaking of the word behaviour, you only have three guidelines that you must follow. I want you to be on your best behaviour for the duration of time that I will be gone. You must always remain with your guards in my absence. You are not allowed to be outside at any time or allotted off the estate without my uttermost permission. Is that understood?"

Baekhyun bellowed back at him as Chanyeol stood up from his chair and began walking calmly towards his person, "No, it is not. I am not a child that you can just confine, imprison, and boss around like that, you big giant oaf!"

Chanyeol harshly growled out in response to that remark, still taking a few steps towards the younger male with the latter slowly backing away from him in counter, "That is where you are wrong, Baekhyun. Because if you think for one mere second that I will not do everything within my power to protect you, whether it be from yourself or from other people. Or even from my own goddamn self, then I will. So Baekhyun, you will do as you are told. I will lock you up inside of my bedroom until I return home, if I have to, you should know that by now. And in my world, my word is the law."

Baekhyun hissed out in retort, watching as the Mafioso finally made his way over to him, only walking over towards the door to his office when they came to the conclusion of their current argument, "Well, you'll just have to lock me up then, because I refuse to be your prisoner otherwise, Park Chan Yeol."

Chanyeol said with crystalline finality within his voice, leaving Baekhyun gaping back at him from behind in his office in utter shock, "Very well then, since you have already made up your mind, I have no choice but to accommodate you in good order, Byun Baek Hyun."

After the Mafia Boss's rude departure from his own office, Baekhyun reorganized himself, letting out a huff of childish anger with the clear absurdity of his current situation. All the same, he left Chanyeol's office as well, making his way back towards his bedroom. If he was to be imprisoned anywhere, it would be in his own goddamn bedroom and not the latter's as the elder male had suggested that it would be.

In spite of this notion, before he could even make it there, Chanyeol had returned. Only so that he can lift Baekhyun up in to his awaiting arms, tossing him over his right shoulder blade like a reluctant runaway Bride on her wedding day, walking off once again. Only this time with the younger male screaming out cute little scolding expletives at his back whilst he did it.

However, he is repeatedly ingored and overlooked by Chanyeol as he is brought to the latter's own bedroom. Where he is tossed in a very rude manner upon the elder male's own bed like he is just a common sack of potatoes. To which, Baekhyun glares up at him while his body bounces against the bed when it happens.

Nonetheless, Chanyeol never says a word, immediately turning to leave the confines of his own bedroom. A smirk forming over his lips as his ears take in the sound of the younger male's angry huffing behind him, before he truly leaves the bedroom. The lock clicking in to place is the only sound that Baekhyun is able to hear after the latter's true departure.

At that moment, Baekhyun wants to scream his injustice to the entire world. Contrarily, instead of doing just that, he fell back against the bed in clear exhaustion. Why was it so tiresome to always argue with that giant prick? He just didn't understand why.

He lets out a strong sigh of defeat, because it was obvious that Chanyeol had clearly won this round. So Baekhyun clambered beneath the duvet of the bed for a quick morning nap. And once he was deep enough in to his sleep, the door to the bedroom is unlocked and therefore opened so quickly after the elder male's departure.

Chanyeol quietly enters the bedroom, walking on soft airy footfalls up to the bed like he had done that first night the boy had been finally brought to him, deep in the depths of slumber. He sits down upon the bed next to Baekhyun's sleeping form like he had that time before this moment. Bringing one of his hands up, he outstretches it to gently caress the few tiny strands of hair resting upon Baekhyun's forehead. When the hair is gone, he leans down just a bit in order for him to press his cold lips against Baekhyun's warm forehead in his hair's stead. Subsequently, Chanyeol gets up from the bed to leave the confines of his bedroom once again, to do what must be done.

Later in the evening, a knock upon Chanyeol's bedroom door awakens Baekhyun up from his slumber. He sits up in bed with a tired yet wakeful yawn, cutely stretching his wound up body out as the door to the bedroom is unlocked and finally opened once again. A maid walks in to the bedroom with a serving tray of piping hot food for the slightly dazed boy. A hard-faced guard silently stands in the doorway to make sure Baekhyun doesn't try anything funny and that the maid actually does the job assigned to her properly. Feed the annoying brat and leave.

Baekhyun would feel a bit insulted if Chanyeol wasn't right about him trying something funny, like escaping from his mansion. He turns his head away from his guard to watch the maid as she quickly brings the tray over to one of the nightstands next to the bed. She places it down upon the stand, turning to help Baekhyun settle a little bit better upon the bed so that he may properly eat his food. The maid retrieves the tray accordingly, placing down it upon his lap straightaway without any prompt from Baekhyun or his guard.

She moves aside afterwards to allow him the chance to eat his food. To which, he does so in complete and utter silence with both the maid and guard carefully observing his every little move. And once he is done with everything, the maid helps him clean himself up with already prepared wet wipes.

Right after that, the maid bows to both him and the guard before taking the dirtied serving tray with her when she leaves, walking past his guard who had step aside for her to do so. In view of this, before his guard could also follow her out of the bedroom, he hurriedly asks him for permission to use the bathroom. In which, said guard grants his permission with Baekhyun climbing from off the big bed, inwardly happy to finally be leaving his prison for just a little bit of time at least.

Baekhyun slips past his guard and the bedroom door with the guard directing him to the bathroom he would be allowed to use. And after walking for awhile they finally came face-to-face with one. The guard callously opens the bathroom door with Baekhyun excitedly slipping in to the area.

The door is then shut in tight behind him and he does his thing at the pristine white toilet. Afterwards, as a result, he goes over to the bathroom sink to wash his hands and face as well as promptly brushing his food soiled teeth. And after he is done with all of that, Baekhyun finally takes notice of which bathroom he actually was in.

It was the one with the only window in it. Baekhyun mirthfully squeaks for joy at the newly acquired revelation. This was his chance to finally be free of one Park Chan Yeol forever and he was surely going to take it. Who knows when he might get another chance like this. Baekhyun takes that knowledge all in whilst he looks up with a furtive crafty gleam in his eyes at the window to his literal freedom, a sly foxy smirk playing against his lips as he does.


	5. |Five||Defied|

To acknowledge the fact that one Park Chan Yeol is still a little riled up with one Byun Baek Hyun was to purely invoke the very essence of death itself. And that is why no one spoke of the situation that took place back at home while the Phoenix King was away, taking care of the things that were currently plaguing him at the moment. They all actually knew better of it. So mum's the word.

The Phoenix King had a meeting with the newly appointed head of the Jung family, J-Hope. Also known as Jung Ho Seok. They had to reestablish their borders in order to keep peace between the two Syndicates. It was an unspoken rule that has been around the two Syndicates since they were originally established by their forefathers. And it was the sole reason why Chanyeol was seated before the other young King reestablishing trade routes, bartering trade goods and so forth.

The new Boss of the Jung family was hard edged, aside from this notion Chanyeol took note of the way Hoseok reacted to the boy that stood silently behind his chair. A boy named Min Yoon Gi. A diamond collared pretty little creature with flush pale skin and lush pink lips with a pair of dark blazing eyes. In which, the boy had tried to hide his true emotions within, despite that Chanyeol can see it all as plain as day.

This boy was Hoseok's lover. No, the boy was the latter's very own prisoner. Just like Baekhyun was to him at the same instant. It wasn't right, even so, this was their world. Their environment. And in that accord, it was right. No one can dispute that fact.

Taking his eyes from off Boss Jung's lover, Chanyeol pens his signature down upon the finished agreement right after Hoseok does before him. The deal is done. The two Syndicates are back on equal ground- standing. Chanyeol stands up from his chair as he pays his respects to the new Jung King with a bow, before doing the same for the late Jung Boss as well. And Hoseok in counter receives it in kind. For this reason, Chanyeol and company finally leaves their meeting place in turn.

After he the left the building, he stopped outside of it to admire the view right in front of him just as one of his men made his way over to his side. The man leaned in to deliver the message he had received back from their leader's own home about the soon-to-be little boss, Byun Baek Hyun. And after doing so, the man moves away from the steadily blazing Phoenix King, just as the King coolly hisses out his orders to retrieve what was now lost to him,

"Find him. He couldn't have gotten far with no money and no car at his disposal. Once you have, bring him straight back to me, unharmed, as quietly as you can."

And straight after those words leave right from out of his mouth, Park Chan Yeol continues walking towards his own personal limousine, way beyond ready already leave the vicinity. The door is therefore opened out for him and he climbs in to the back of the vehicle to head back to his home. He would deal with his unrulingly disobedient and willfully defiant beau once he is finally returned to his awaiting arms again.

During the interposed time, Baekhyun moves fast upon his feet. He had managed to hitch a ride back to his apartment. Though, he keeps looking back over his shoulder to make sure that no one is following behind him without his knowledge for Chanyeol or on the man's direct orders. When he finally makes it to the front door of his apartment, he looks under the flowerpot by the foot of it to retrieve the key he has hidden there.

After he has it in hand, he uses it to unlock the door. Removing the key from the lock after it clicks out of place, he slowly opens the door and steps inside. He quickly shuts the door behind him, putting the lock in to place just to be on the safe side. And when he finally takes in the atmosphere of his apartment, he lets out an indecent surprised squeak at the sight beholding his eyes.

Anger. Morbid anger fills up his entire being as he takes in the vast emptiness that is his apartment. Everything he has ever owned had already been cleared out. And he knew that only one person could do something so rude without his express permission. Park Chan Yeol! One Byun Baek Hyun was going to kill him! That Mafioso jerkface was going absolutely get it!

Forcefully turning himself around after exploring the immense empty void that used to be known as his home, Baekhyun unlocked his front door once again. He opened the door and left without a single word spoken of his anger. Or even relocking the apartment's door back.

Though, in the midst of his rage, Baekhyun somehow found himself standing stationary outside of his bestfriend's penthouse building. An utterly confused frown etched in the crease of his forehead as he realized where he actually was. So he pulled himself back together, entering the large building.

Once inside, he took the elevator up straight to their abode. After the elevator dings and the door slides open, he makes his way over to their penthouse. Standing before the door, he punches in the passcode for the security lock system, letting himself enter freely in to his bestfriends' home.

He shuts the door behind himself with the door's lock automatically clicking in to place as he walks away from it. It's quiet inside. Silent. It feels like no one is home. Still, it was finally very late at night. Nevertheless, Baekhyun still settles himself in their guest bedroom for the night since he most likely will not be returning to his empty apartment or least likely Park Chan Yeol's mansion.

On silent footfalls, he gathers up a pair of fresh pajamas established for any of the guests that his bestfriends' may have staying the night with them from out of the only dresser within the bedroom. Afterwards, he makes his way to the bathroom and takes a much needed shower in order to relieve the stress of the day from his fatigued body. Once he is done with his shower, he gets out to dry himself off in the proper manner.

The bathroom is filled up with steam from the shower stall, however he can still make out his tired reflection in the large bathroom mirror. There are semi-dark bags beneath his droopy brown eyes as he entire body falls under the arms of sleep. And his face has an odd glow to it that he hopes will all go away, once he gets his life back on track and away from one Park Chan Yeol and his doltish little Mafia Syndicate. The Phoenix Mafia Crime Syndicate does not own the world and it most certainly does not own him! Nor does the Phoenix King himself, in the slightest sense of the word ownership! And Baekhyun damn well means it!

His face is now a mask of his inner choler, so he shakes his head to try and clear his mind of the angering thoughts of Park Chan Yeol swirling within it. And with quick movements of his hands, he takes the time to completely wash his face until it is ruby red from the cleansing, no longer red by his dwelling fury. He brushes his teeth with the tools allotted to him.

Accordingly, he finally dresses up in his pajamas for the night. And after he is through with all of that, he heads back in to the bedroom where he slowly clambers his way in to bed. He turns off the lamp set upon the nightstand next to the bed immediately after this, shading the entire bedroom in unmitigated darkness, right before he settles in to sleep's most comforting caress.

In the interim, his bestfriends had only just gotten back from their current date night routine when Kim Jong In got a call from someone they hadn't expected. He gives out grunts in answer to let his caller know that he is not alone before he motions for his boyfriend, Do Kyung Soo to enter in their penthouse's passcode in to the security lock system when he feels the latter's curious gaze wash completely over him. Kyungsoo immediately does as he is told and opens the door once the code has been verified and then approved.

Jongin motions for him step inside whilst he directly finishes out his emergent call. And once Kyungsoo does as he is order, closing their door behind him right after, Jongin finally speaks to his interruptive caller, "What the hell are you calling me for now when you know that this is my personally assigned date night with my Soo Baby, Park Chan Yeol?"

Chanyeol hissed out in counter, wanting to choke the idiot out for his clear stupidity, because he was not in the mood for playing useless games if it didn't get him what he wanted in the long run, "I don't give two fucks about your stupid date night, Kim Jong In. I want you to check your penthouse for the prize that I lost."

Jongin asks, puzzled by what he's only just heard come from out of the Phoenix King's vexed mouth, "Prize? And what prize might that be? You haven't been to my place in almost a year, Chanyeol."

"Don't ask me dumbass questions. Just do what the fuck I tell you to, Jongin." Chanyeol growled over the phone, before telling him what to do if he should find what he is looking for, "And make sure to send me a text once you find it."

The phone is discourteously hung up on him as a result and he finally goes inside of his abode after inputting the correct passcode in to the system. When he walks in to their shared penthouse, Kyungsoo is already inside of the kitchen, digging around in depths of the refrigerator for something sweet to satisfy his tastebuds with. So he walks past the kitchen as he places his cellphone back in to his pocket in to order to explore the rest of their home without Kyungsoo's knowledge. And that's when he finds Baekhyun, peacefully asleep in their guest bedroom. From the sight of the latter alone, lets him know that the prize Chanyeol was unfortunately talking about was their dearly loved bestfriend.

Fuck! He had no idea that Baekhyun had managed to get himself stuck in the crosshairs of the Phoenix King himself. Especially after all he had done to ensure that this exact situation did not ever happen. And in spite of all that, apparently Chanyeol had already known about his longtime friendship with Baekhyun. So he had completely failed in that endeavour altogether anyways.

Jongin lets out a deep outward sigh at the mess Baekhyun has now placed himself within. There was no way to fix this, now that Baekhyun was in Chanyeol's sights. The boy was surely his, no matter how many times he will try to deny it.

Park Chan Yeol always gets what he wants in the end. Kim Jong In knew that for a fact. Especially since the Phoenix King had left him with no other choice but to be his own personal doctor so very long ago. Though, only after he had managed to save the criminal mastermind's life back then, of course. He just hoped that he can help Baekhyun to abate Chanyeol's wrath somehow, before this situation gets completely out of hand.

Jongin left the guest bedroom, deciding that he would hold off on texting the Mafia Boss about Baekhyun's whereabouts for the night. They will deal with everything in the morning. Right now, he had to sex up his Baby Soo like he had promised him that he would earlier that day, during the span of their date. He made his way to their master bedroom to find Kyungsoo already waiting there for him.

The latter was dressed up in Jongin's favorite gray-blue silk made nighty with the matching robe covering his slender shoulders, in which exposes the porcelain hue that is his luscious legs and thighs. He has two wine glasses filled part way with Cabernet Sauvignon red wine held out in his hands as he is leaning against the fluffy white pillows lining their shared bed in a very seductive manner with red rose petals spread out on the bed around him. He intensely watches with dark desire bidden eyes as Jongin hurriedly removes all of his clothing in order for him to join him upon it. A tantalizingly teasing smile in place over his pretty-pretty heart-shaped lush pink lips whilst he beckons his lover forward towards the bed.

With his body bared to his devoted lover, Jongin engages him upon the bed. Taking the wine glasses from out of his hands, placing them down upon the nightstand beside the bed. All before he embraces the latter with a deep passionate breath stealing seal of their joined lips. And Kyungsoo wraps his arms about Jongin's neck the more fervent they become as they fall back against the pillows of their bed.


	6. |Six||Surrendered|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys like this little short story that I have running around inside of my busy head.
> 
> Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter in which I will post for this story for awhile. Don't get me wrong I have a lot of idea for the last two chapters. Especially chapter seven where all of the heated relations between the main leads will take place.
> 
> I just have a lot of other stories that I am trying to pump chapters out for right now. And once I am done with all of that I will return to finish this story.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading my crap! I love you guys so very much!!! <333

Chanyeol leaned back in his chair behind his office desk within his home, after scouring over the mansion for Baekhyun's specific escape route. He had managed to find it even without the foolish guard that the boy had so evidently tricked in to vetting his literal escape help from. He was acutely proud of his little saviour. A guileful lazy smile slides in to place against his pursed lips at the knowledge of how savvy his boy actually was.

Besides that notion, he knew quite well that Kim Jong In had no real intentions of handing over the information in which he truly desired. That of which he craved was his very bestfriend after all. And if it were up to him, he would do the same for him, if he were placed in his exact position.

Especially since the boy genuinely meant so much to the both of them. For this reason, he cannot find it in himself to be mad at Jongin in the slightest sense. So, instead, Chanyeol smiles again, though this time in clean-cut anticipation, his elbows set upon his desk as he clasps his hands together. He was going to pay Kim Jong In a very special visit this time around.

Baekhyun awakens with a soft yawn and a stress relieving stretch of his body. He sits up in bed, rubbing lazily at his eyes before then slipping out of the bed, happy to start the day ahead. He made his way to the bathroom in order to relieve himself and as a result, washes his hands and face straight afterwards.

When he is done in the bathroom, he leaves it to head out of the guest bedroom. He walks towards the kitchen to find Kyungsoo cooking breakfast and Jongin seated at the kitchen table. He steps in to the kitchen area with a small nervous wave and a gentle morning time greeting, "Good morning, my gracious bestfriends."

"Mornin' Baekkie!" "Cut the crap, Byun Baek Hyun." Jongin and Kyungsoo spoke to him at the same time, although in a very different way of greeting. And Jongin's words places an expression of clear confusion upon Kyungsoo's face once they properly sink in to his mind after the latter had said them.

"And what crap might that be, Kim Jong In?" Baekhyun askes shyly in answer, prettily batting his eyelashes at him in false sincerity, hoping that the latter had no inclination of what was actually going on with his bestfriend's life most recently.

Jongin seethed with monition when he spoke in turn to his guilt riddled bestfriend, alluding that he knew about his situation, because even without all of the known information about everything, he did in fact know, "You know damn well what crap I am talking about and whom I am talking about, Byun Baek Hyun!"

Baekhyun started to clarify a bit of his own incumbent circumstance to his worried bestfriend, once he realized that the other male had an inkling of who was the actual cause of his recent onset of misery, "Oh! Well, you see, it's not like how you think it really is."

Jongin gave him a hard boiled scoff, his face a deep frown of clear disapproval, "Uh-huh, so tell me from the very beginning. Right now."

Baekhyun mumbled beneath his breath whilst he nervously played with the fingers of his hands, knowing full well that what he might say to the latter will most likely- definitely make him mad, "I saved a life out of the pure kindness of my heart and got kidnapped for doing said saving of life, in the long run, I should say."

Jongin exclaimed out in shock at what had just been told to him, "You saved the Phoenix King's life! Are you fucking insane, Baek?"

Baekhyun scowled out in answer, upset at the fact that his bestfriend thought that he should let another person die just because of who they were, "What! He was almost unconscious and bleeding out on the ground, in my neighborhood. What did you expect me to do? Let him die!"

Jongin hisses in counter, unhappy with his bestfriend's decision making skills, because for all he knew, the person that he had delivered from danger could have turned around and killed him instead, "Yes! That's exactly what you should've done, Baek."

"Well, we all can't be heartless like you, Jongin!" Baekhyun screeches out in anger right before he takes in what the latter has said to him prior to that, realizing that Jongin already knew who it was that he had initially rescued, despite not perceiving as to how he had actually obtained that knowledge in the slightest sense, "Wait! Wait a minute! How did you know that it was the Phoenix King's life that I saved? Especially when I distinctly remember that I never ever mentioned the person's true identity to you in any respect."

"That doesn't matter-" Jongin says in retort with Baekhyun interrupting him when he doesn't take a liking to the words he is sprouting from out of his mouth to him, "Yes it does!"

"Now-now, guys. Calm down a bit. I'm sure there's a way we can fix this." Kyungsoo murmurs in a soft pacifying voice, trying his best to calm them and the heated situation down, just as a serious of intrusive knocks on the penthouse's front door gathers all of their attentions towards it.

'Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!'

Jongin gnashed on a snarl, "That aggressive knocking says it all."

"I'll get it. Just get started on your breakfast, Jongin." Kyungsoo raised pointedly to his boyfriend, apart from that, he likewise addresses Baekhyun right afterwards, "I'm sure that everything will most definitely work out in the end for you, Baekkie."

Baekhyun outwardly sighed, contrariwise to Kyungsoo's supportive words, whilst they both watched as Kyungsoo made his way over to the door in order for him to answer it, "Oh, how I wish that was so, Kyunggie."

Kyungsoo politely asked once he unlocked and opened the door to their unknown guest, "Hello, how may I help you, your majesty?"

A deep male voice so familiar to everyone inside of the penthouse that it sent a spike of cold chill through the entire atmoshpere of the large apartment after it was heard, "You could ask Jongin to come here for me, Do Kyung Soo."

"Chanyeol? What are you doing here?" "You know each other, Jongin!" Both Jongin and Baekhyun speak at the same time just as the latter is allowed to step in to the penthouse, slipping past by Kyungsoo in order to do so. Two of his bodyguards following behind him in addition to that.

Chanyeol explained in a simple monotonic voice to Jongin, all while gazing at Baekhyun as the boy tried to ignore his steadily encroaching presence, "When you didn't text me back last night, I was certain that you had already found my prize for me. Though I had a feeling that you had decided that you wouldn't let me know that you had done so in the end."

"It's not like that in the least bit, Chanyeol." Jongin mendaciously protested, for that reason he began to try and give an explanation for why he hadn't done as the other male had told him to do, before the Phoenix King cut him off from speaking anything further to him, "Kyungsoo planned a special night for us and I got a bit distracted- sidetracked because of it. And for that I sincerely apologize. But I was going to call you this morning-"

Chanyeol growled chidingly, discerning quite well that Jongin was telling him a half-truth to an extent, his eyes glinting with his wrath, "After you would allow him to try and escape from me once again. Is that not the case, Jongin?"

"Yah! Park Chan Yeol, don't take your anger out on him. I am the one at fault. So be angry with me instead!" Baekhyun interjected with a scowl, when the latter tried to blame Jongin for him trying to live his own life like he has all along. He will not let anyone disrespect his bestfriend like that. Mafia Boss or not!

"All in due course, my lovely saviour. But first I need to punish the good doctor. Remind him of his place." The Phoenix King said in return, agreeing to focus his mounting anger out on the boy, after deciding that he will still dole out an appropriate punishment for his personal doctor. In swift moving action, Chanyeol has his hand wrapped around Kyungsoo's neck, the boy's back pressed in tight against his chest as he holds him there. Only because he was still close enough for him to reach and grab.

Jongin gnarls in outrage the moment that he does it, wanting his boyfriend back within the safety of his arms, consequently already acknowleding the fact that the Phoenix King meant serious business right now, "Yah! Park Chan Yeol! What the hell! Let Kyungsoo go this instant! This has nothing to with him!"

"Are you sure about that, Jongin?" Chanyeol seethingly questioned him again, squeezing Kyungsoo's neck just a little bit tighter, which in turn made the boy gasp out for breath against him whilst Kyungsoo desperately tried to pull his hand away from his throat just as the latter began addressing his little runaway saviour once again, "Baekhyun, you coming here made it his business too. Wouldn't you say, my dearest saviour?"

Baekhyun promptly screamed out with utter fear for his other bestfriend, though Kyungsoo refused to beg for his life, bearing in mind that Chanyeol will soon release him when their bestfriend finally succumbs perpetually to the arms of the Phoenix King with this little scheme of his, "No! Please don't hurt him!"

"Why should I, when I know that you will just keep on ceaselessly defying me, if I do not show you the consequences of your actions right this instant?" Chanyeol elucidated plainly for his special little saviour as he threw Kyungsoo to his men to keep hold of, only talking to Kyungsoo straight afterwards just to prove his point, knowing that Baekhyun will ultimately concede to him, "So Kyungsoo, should I take a finger for every day that he wants to stay away from my side? What? Take all four fingers, then your thumb and your entire hand. What does that add up to? Six days away from me. After that, there's your other hand with all of its appendages. Which makes it another six days. And how about both of your feet? That's a total of twelve more days. To which brings our rising total to twenty-four days. Almost a complete month, Baekhyun. Should I keep going? Because I chalk it up to another nine more days. After I chop his body in to complete sections. Will that somehow please you now, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun cried, tears now streaming down his cheeks from reddened brown orbs, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You should know this by now, the answer to that question has always been a simple one, Baekhyun. Because you belong to me. Your very essence. Your entire being. Your incomparable existence. You. And I won't ever let you go now that you do." Chanyeol says with so much conviction that it makes Jongin completely back down from his angered stance, once he realizes what the Mafia Boss is actually doing. He knows now that Kyungsoo is truly safe and that this little performance is all for Baekhyun's own benefit- sake.

"Fine. I concede. Now tell your men to let Kyungsoo go, so that you can take me back to our home instead. Because I surrender my all to you in exchange for the people that I love as if they were my own blood relatives." Baekhyun surrenders so sweetly to him in response, purely desiring for his bestfriend to be released by the dangerosly cunning Mafioso.

Chanyeol gives out a predatory grin in counter as he finally has men release their hold on Kyungsoo, once he knows that the boy will not go back on his word, "Then it's a deal, Byun Baek Hyun."

He silently observes the scene of Kyungsoo returning back in to the safety of Jongin's open and waiting arms. The latter intantly cuddles up to the doctor, assuring him that Chanyeol really meant him no harm, preceding to focus all of his attentions back upon his runaway little saviour. And slowly, just like a brave hero from a romantic heroical adventure story, Chanyeol outstetches his hand towards his very special boy.

To which the latter has no choice but to accept it, easily slipping their hands together as if they were trully meant for each other all along, after stepping a little bit closer to the other male. And directly after he does that, the Mafia Boss happily intertwines the fingers of their fitted hands tightly together. His predacious grin now morphing in to a prideful smile, because he has finally succeeded in his end goal, for now, to some degree.

"Cha-chanyeol!" Baekhyun lets out a grasp when Chanyeol uses their clasped hands to pull him in close to his own form. He looks up at the latter, intending to scold him for his harshly aggressive behaviour towards his person when Chanyeol promptly kisses him before he ever can. Like a shot, his eyes fall close whilst he allows the Mafia Boss to greedily indulge in the wholly intimate gesture taking place between them. Mortifyingly in front of his bestfriends!

So with slow movements, Baekhyun wraps his slenders arms around the Phoenix King's neck, making himself even more comfortable whilst the Mafioso steadily devours his mouth in a greedy and desirous manner. And before he even knows what is happening, Chanyeol has him lifted up to in his arms bridal style, carrying right out of his bestfriends' penthouse. All the while, never once breaking their shared kiss. That is, until they reach the latter's expensive made vehicle.

The Phoenix King forces himself to pull away from his saviour's luscious pink lips, keeping their faces apart enough for him to speak. Taking that chance to immediately forewarn the latter of his upcoming disciplinary demise, right before he gaves him another quick kiss upon his forehead and immediately after this he helps his boy get safely inside of their awaiting car,

"For having the literal bodacious temerity to decide to blatantly run away from me and the protection that I have so graciously govern you with, I must, I will, and I shall punish you. In body, in mind, and in soul. And well in to the eternal night. Because you will always belong to me, Byun Baek Hyun. You should know this by now, without question and beyond doubt..."


End file.
